Black Love
by kohllove9.0
Summary: This has Hiccup x Toothless (Anthro) pairing,it's set in the 22 century,where these two people are in high school,Warning! yaoi,maybe mpreg,and smut,sorry,I'm bad at introductions...
1. Chapter 1

I,Hiccup,because of my height,which makes me look like a child,and my small build,which makes it so I can barely pick up anything,so as long as I can remember I have been today's going to be the same,a wedgie,or a swirly,by the same three people that have been doing this for years,the twins,Ruffnut and Tuffnut,and their leader, that means that after this class,which means lunch,something is going to happen to me,which is normal,I mean, who wouldn't bully someone who has freckles all over their face,who has green eyes,and messy short brown both the twins have long blond hair,and blue Snotlout,who has brown hair,and brown eyes,who is dating Astrid,who I've had a crush on since forever,with her beautiful blond hair and blue back to now,in the classroom,the bell just rang,all the other kids running in,which means I have to sit in the back,but before the teacher said what we were going to do he announced "Fellow ladies and germs,we have a new transfer student,his name is..." After that I couldn't hear anything my mind went blank,the hottest guy in the whole entire school,who was about 5'9,has green eyes,and black probably noticed that i was staring at him,since he looked back,and then started to walk where i was sitting,or maybe this is just my..nope,its not,he just sat down right next to me."Hey,my name is Anthro Black,and your name is..." I feel extremely intimadated,since i had to look up to see his face, I whispered "H-Hiccup Haddock,n-nice to meet you". Then we shook hands,for what felt like a second,then let go,my hand feels like its on writing down my English notes,and writing in my planner what i have to do for homework,the bell walking out of class,and walking through the hallway's to get to the cafeteria, I started to feel sick,aren't they tired of bulllying me? I mean,they have bullied me since pre-school...and i guess not since they are walking this I could do anything, I felt pain in my back,and my head,they just pinned me onto the wall."Ruff,Tuff,what do you think we should do to pipsqeek?"The twins looked eachother in the eye,and with a smile on their faces,said "Swirly" And now I want to screem and run,but,they're stronger than me,and can run faster too,I knew this was going to happen,giving me a swirly seems to be a new fetish of twins grabbed my arms and dragged me to the bathroom,I closed my eyes when i felt Snot grab the back of my head.I felt the force of my head being forced into the toilet,and could feel when they flusshed it he pulled my head up,and said "what are you doing..." and before he could finish his sentence,he saw both Ruff and Tuff on the floor,passed out,with bruises all over their face.I also saw when Snot's face went so red,it looked like his head was going to then let go of my head and ran up to Anthro,but before he could do anything,Anthro slammed him on the wall,dragging him higher,and higher by his face.I then saw his eyes go neon green,and his used to be human fingers turned into claws,then gigantic black wings sprouted out of his I saw blood rush onto Snot's face, I screamed "STOP IT!"Then the next thing I knew I was in the nurses office,lying in a bed,supposedly I had passed out,and Anthro sitting right next to my bed,on the kept on saying "I'm sorry" over,and over again...


	2. The Laughing Secret

... I close my eyes, hoping that this is all a dream, I slowly open my eyes... He's still there,which means that this isn't a dream, maybe I should close my maybe not, "Anthro", I look at him, hoping that I am wearing the expression of worriness, not fear, which is what I am actually feeling. He looks up, slowly, as if he's surprised ,that I am alive. . "H-Hiccup" I look up and see poor little Hiccup, who didn't do anything,yet he's hurt,and I'm not." Are you..." I couldn't finish the rest,what if he started crying when I try to he doesn't seem to remember,that this happened when we were little,why I had to go,but if I do tell him, I could get my father, the rarest Nightfury.., the only one with the last King's Crest, embedded on his skin means that I should do something, become friends with him to re-jog his memory, or leave, well, I can't do the second one,since I begged my parents to let me come to this school,and if I leave who would protect him? So I guess option one is the only thing I can do,but what should I tell him,that it was his imagination,I can just tell him he over worked himself, so he passed out and hallucinated it, that should work... I inwardly smile because I can be with Hiccup just a bit longer.

"Umm I thought saw something, did that actually happen?"...He looks at me like I am out of my mind,a questioned look in his green eyes when he said "What are you talking about?" I told him everything I saw,from the swirly to his weird transformation, and he tells me ' it was probably because you overworked yourself',and then he tells me that he saw me passed out on the floor of the bathroom , then ran me to the nurses I asked him why he did so,he told me 'I hoped that we could become friends', and at that I was blushing, seriously red at the that ,when he asked if we could become friends, no words came out, so I just nodded.

The whole entire time, I felt like I was going to laugh, or smile, but I just couldn't, the expressions on his face, when he's angry, sad, or happy, make me I finally ran up the stairs and got into my bedroom, I laughed so hard,I could barely breathe .But I seriously need to make it so that he gets thrown off the trail,but not enough to not remember our child hood together. So strategy plan, or go with the flow?...Strategy plan ,definitely, okay, so should I make it look like I'm a weakling, then secretly beat up his bullies, check on that one definitely. Anything else I could do... I could act like I just go with the flow, and show him that I can rarely ever get angry, I can try this out, I don't think I need to do anything else. Oh, yeah, make sure that he thinks my only intention is to become friends, and that should do sleep, where I can be in my dragon form ,freely , and, blackness.


	3. New Day

Anthro:Mmmm,I don't want to get up... *bang bang*, fine guess I will I get up,but it takes some time to transform back into a human. 1,2,3, done,now I just gotta...* stands up*, I look at my room,as usual as ever,red walls and a four poster bed,with black silk covers and a quilt which I use to look like nest,so I can get comfy,a white carpet,and a connected bath room...gotta take a up some clothes,a black tee,with same colored jeans,step into my bathroom and black tiles are everywhere ,and a kind of shower that is made out of glass. I get in and make the water ice cold,because I don't want to do anything wrong to Hiccup,when I felt the water touch my skin,it made me remember when me and Hiccup would play in the rain,and one of those times we kissed.I felt my dick get hard,and if I don't do anything about it people will notice, and I might attack Hiccup...I pretty much have to "moan..." I keep on jerking off and all I can think about is him "hmm mm",each time I try not to,the pictures just come back, I slid onto the floor,still jerking faster,and I came. And now I feel dirty,with cum on my hands,so I wash my hands about three times then cleaned my hair and the rest.I don't feel like I can look him in the eye now..but I have to go,to protect him,to make it so he remembers.

Hiccup:I just got out the car,said good bye to dad,then ran looking for Anthro, I'm sort of excited,him being my first friend,I guess I could count Fishlegs,but we just talk so he doesn't bell rings..guess not,I then jog at a slow pace,then start I could see him later,I happily walk into my first class,which of course stopped in a moment because we have a sub.,and she looks exactly like Anthro,the black hair,the green eyes,the only difference was that she looked more womenly."Hello,you can call me , I'm going to be your new teacher from now on, had a little...accident,and can't come to school anymore" And the whole entire time she was staring at me,like 's accident is my fault,I have this feeling in my gut,and the shivers down my spine,basically screaming that something bad is going to happen to the class,each time she handed out something,it made me feel like a pit in my stomach was getting wider and wider,until I jump up and grab my thing,and before I leave the room, I mumble "going to the nurses office", after I leave the room,I start running,having a gut feeling that I should find Anthro,I don't know what else to do.

Cutter(Anthro's mom):Riiing* And my class leaves, I am having so much fun,seen the person my little boy is in love with,run away in fear,causing 's accident,this is the most fun I have had in years,since me and Anthro Sr. ..divorced,and he married that white whore Boneknapper! But let's get more serious, I need to find those 3 kids that I heard about,since I don't know where there classes are,I'll call them on the school speaker thing,and have them come into my class room. I just hope they come in a couple of minutes,after I went through all that trouble,*knock knock* ooh,there here!" Umm we haven't done anything wrong,Ms...","Queen, ,and I need your help" they gasps and excitedly say "On what?!"... So I guess I have to explains,fine,I try to do it in the most polite voice I can muster " , , ,do you wish for to leave this place?" *they all nod* "Then give him this..." I hand them a bag,which has a pill that when entered into the throat,turns into a parasite,and the last part well...bye-bye Hiccup."And your wish shall come true." They don't even ask what it is and they run off,oh well,I don't think they would have understood me either,"hello,my sweetie,my little sunshine",as I see my son sitting on my new desk.

Anthro:What is she doing here,her and Dad get divorced,he marries Stacy,and now she's here playing teacher?(with a desk and a new name too) Don't tell me,she's come here to do something? I stand up,and grab her by the throat "Now,is that the way to treat you mother,after I gave you life,or are you angry because I never cared if you hatched or just turned into a bad egg?" I tighten my grip around her throat,and try to talk calmly,even though I see my black claws cover her throat,and trying to hold off the rest bring pain " I don't care if you are even blood related to me,what do you want?"... She sneers at me and whispers," Just want to have some fun." After she smiles so wide I thought I was going to puke I punch her in the stomach and without even turning around while leaving "If you do anything to the people I love,I'll kill you." After I close the door I hear "Anthro!",while Hiccup runs up to then holds onto me shaking,whispering "d-don't go in there pl-please" and seeing tears flow down his face,on impulse I try to do something,and the first thing was "do you want to ditch school and come to my place?", he looks up at me,and nods,and then he tries to hide his face by behind his arms,but I can still see that they are beet red.I have a feeling that today is going to be fun.


	4. Neon Black

Hiccup:I'm excited,this is the first time I have ever gone to a friends house! I had to basically beg my dad,because he became overly protective of me after my mom died of cancer three years , I'm thirsty,it's been a long time since I've walked this far,ooh,in front of the medicine store Good Health,there's a lemonade stand,but I only have 50 cents when it says I need 1 dollar. "Hey,you there,you handsome young man!, I'll give you a glass for half off!" I walk up closer and i point at myself,then the old lady mouths 'yes you' and smiles,I then give her the 50 cents,nod her thanks,and then drink the whole entire thing in one gulp,then I see Snotlout,and he says "thank you" to the old lady,then on impulse I run as fast as I can,still looking at the directions. My stomach "pant" feels weird "huff" like there's a burning in my stomach, I look at my stomach and I see a black dragon tattoo forming,and then I feel a weird feeling in my private...it feels like its on fire too. I guess I'll check I "pant" get to Anthro's house,and now I see the address like the one on the piece of "huff" paper, I knock,and it's Anthro who answers. Anthro: It's Hiccup,at my door step,he doesn't look so hot though,oh god, I feel like I'm looking at an exorcist, his eyes are rolling at the back of his head and he just passed out on my doorstep ! What the fu** "Dad!Mom! Help me!", Dad picked him up,walked inside and laid him on the couch,and my mom got medicine and such, I know this even though I can't move,it's like my world is crumbling,what if he's dying, I don't " Anthro,snap out of it,we need your help!", I nod to him because words can't form, then my dad,with his look similar to mine,except an older version,asking me things things like "what did he eat" and so on. Then he looked under Hiccups shirt and saw a black dragon tattoo,but I knew it wasn't a tattoo,it's the mark that come from a drug on the black market,they call it NEON BLACK,it makes it so males turn into the somewhat of the different sex,and if you don't have sex,with the opposite sex,and get pregnant,then you am I going to explain this to him? That there is a such things as dragons,will he run away? That is definite, because he would think I was insane...but I have to try. "Mom,dad,can you leave for a couple of days" I saw worry in my moms white eyes and my dad's neon eyes,but then they nodded,they then ran up the stairs,after a couple of minutes I saw them come out with black duffle bags ,and then walked out of the house,and straight when the door closed hiccup opened his eyes. Hiccup: Where am I ? Oh,yeah, I was I front of Anthro's house,then I blacked out,so I guess this is his living room, I got up,even though I felt light headed,and asked "Can you tell me where the bathroom is?", Anthro nodded,then I followed him up the stairs,into a bathroom,which looked like a chess board. He walks out,and when he does I close and lock the door,then I cautiously take off my pants,because its still burning,I then pull down my under wear, I still have my private,but it feels weird,where my arse is,mmmm,so I guess I'll have to check,I inspect with the mirror,which is very embarrassing,but I don't really feel like its appropriate to touch my self in another persons house so... I look in the mirror,and...I think I'm going insane, I have grown an extra hole,l-like a girl.I start blushing even more because I know I have to check with touch to see if it's actually there,I get two fingers,and touch where the maybe real hole is,and "moan", oh yeah,it's real,and after I clasp my hands over my mouth, it's very sensitive too. 


End file.
